1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging lens and an imaging apparatus, and more specifically to an imaging lens that can be favorably used, for example, in digital cameras, surveillance cameras, and vehicle cameras, and an imaging apparatus equipped with the imaging lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, image sensors such as, for example, a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) and a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) have been used for the imaging devices in the aforementioned fields and, as lens systems that can be used in such imaging devices, those described, for example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-242520, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-108302 and Japanese Patent No. 4929770 are known. The lens system described in each of Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2011-242520, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-108302 and Japanese Patent No. 4929770 includes a front group composed of a plurality of lenses, a stop, and a rear group composed of a plurality of lenses.